Temptation
by Alabaster86
Summary: Circumstances put Sokka and Mai together without Suki and Zuko. Both are hurting and a bit confused. A brief moment of temptation reinforces the love each feels for his/her partner. Canon pairings:  Maiko and Sukka.


**Temptation**

"Come on, Suki." Sokka pleaded with his wife, looking at her with those deep blue eyes she could rarely resist. "I said that I would help more and I meant it. Give me another chance…_please_."

He shifted a toddler from one hip to the other while a ten month old crawled circles around his feet, giggling and drooling on the Water Tribesman's soft skin boots.

"No," Suki stated simply and firmly. "I need some time away and I'm taking it. You're perfectly capable of looking after the children. So do it." She leaned in close and brushed her lips against the older child's forehead. "You mind Daddy, okay," she smiled. "See you soon, Xiu."

The bright eyed little girl gave her mother a toothy grin and nodded, not quite certain what she was agreeing too. Suki bent down and scooped up her son, cradling him to her for a moment and crooning in his ear before setting him back down on the wood floor. "You watch them both, Quiang. Sometimes I think you're the smartest one, despite your age."

The baby's expression grew serious for a moment and he seemed to contemplate his mother's words. But the expression left as quickly as it had come and soon he crawled and drooled again.

"What do I do if one of them gets sick? What if Xiu sticks something up her nose like she did last week?" Sokka stepped in front of his wife as if to impede her progress toward the front door of their unpretentious Kyoshi Island house. "What if…."

Cutting him off with a stern, narrow eyed stare, Suki didn't even bother to answer. "I'll see you in two weeks." Stomping by him, the woman crossed the threshold and stepped onto the path that led into town. She did not look back.

"Well, kids, I guess you really _are_ stuck with Daddy." He shut the door but not until he had given his wife's speedily retreating figure a lingering stare. "Now he needs to figure out what exactly he's going to do." Sighing, Sokka found a chair and slumped down, allowing his daughter to snuggle in his lap. "This is going to be a long two weeks."

* * *

><p>Mai feigned cool indifference. She was good at it after all. But when she knew that Zuko's attention was diverted with his packing, she stared at him from beneath her eyelashes, watching him carefully place essentials into a small trunk. She missed him already and anger at his leaving bubbled dangerously beneath her impassive surface. He was <em>always<em> leaving. Four years after the war and things still had not settled down. Mai accompanied him often enough, especially if Ba Sing Se was the destination. At least there she could spend time with Iroh. But sometimes she simply hadn't the energy or the inclination. And sometimes she wanted Zuko to miss _her._

Four years and they were still unwed. Though she put little enough stock in such ceremony and tradition, and knew that Zuko thought of her as 'wife' and partner despite the lack of formal binding, things would be easier if Fire Lady was her title. Somehow the time had slipped by, busy days vanishing into busy weeks that disappeared into busy months. Now she was twenty and Zuko twenty- one.

She sighed. "When do we ever do things the easy way?"

"What was that?" Zuko asked, glancing up from his trunk.

Mai reached for her tea and sipped at it daintily, just as she had been taught as a young girl. "Nothing; don't worry about it. Are you almost done? Everyone else is waiting for you."

The young Fire Lord sensed a bit of that smoldering anger and gave Mai a searching look. "I don't _enjoy_ leaving you. I wish we could stay in this room together forever, but we can't."

"Whatever, Zuko." Mai shrugged her slight shoulders, set down her tea and picked up her book instead, deliberately hiding her face behind it. She would _not _cry. And if she did, Zuko would not be privy to the display.

"Look," the Fire Lord began, leaving his things on the giant bed and sitting beside his lover, his best friend. "You can still come along." Gently lowering her book, he stared at Mai, peering deep into pale gold eyes.

She shook her head; offer rejected. "I can't deal with the boring. I've had enough to last me for months. Besides, my mother's been bugging me about spending more time with her and Tom-Tom. I might as well do it while you're otherwise occupied." Mai felt childish and sulky. Guilt nibbled at her but she ignored the sensation. Zuko was trying. She knew that well enough. He couldn't help the schedule he had to keep, the constant negotiations, the egos and sensibilities that needed to be stroked and considered. He was always walking on eggshells and it wore him down. He did his best to find time for her and Mai was always welcome wherever and whenever he traveled. Still, four years was a long time to wait for the world to finally reach some sort of stable calm.

The young woman didn't have complicated needs or wants. Give her plenty of time with Zuko and her knives, some good books and good food and Mai was perfectly content. She had all those but the abundance of time with Zuko. That fact broke her heart.

"All right." Zuko spoke softly. He leaned in and kissed Mai tenderly on the lips. "Two weeks then, okay? I'll take a few days off. I promise."

She'd heard that before, more times than she cared to recall. The words had almost lost their meaning. Though Zuko's intentions were good, something always managed to get in the way of those elusive days alone.

Mai nodded anyway and once again fought back tears. "Okay," she agreed and then walked him to the door, down the corridor and out into the grounds where a small airship awaited him. Sadly she watched as it left the ground and glided gracefully through the air, taking her Zuko away once again.

* * *

><p>Sokka muttered to himself, the occasional curse word escaping his lips. He could have sworn that he felt Suki's eyes boring into his body and his very being every time he let something slip.<p>

"Your mother has strange and wonderful powers, children. And she's scary. But I love her anyway." The warrior with no war to fight hefted the baby and his bag, while taking his daughter's hand. "Ready to go for a little boat ride, Xiu?"

His and Suki's two children were both easy going and adaptable, a fact for which Sokka was very grateful. They each had their moments of temper but overall were good humored kids.

"Yep, Dadda," the little girl replied happily.

"Good; I just hope that Mai and Zuko don't mind. I didn't really have to time to check with them first. You'll love the Fire Nation and the palace and all those grumpy guards."

As soon as Suki had left the island, on her way to the Earth Kingdom, the remainder of the Kyoshi Warriors, Ty Lee included, had scolded Sokka and shaken their heads disdainfully. Sensibly, he decided to leave their scorn behind and go where he hoped that he was welcome. A little pampering, something guests always received at the Fire Nation palace, and some man to man time with Zuko, maybe a bit of sparring, seemed in order. Suki hadn't said _where_ he had to look after the children, just that he _had_ to.

The trip to the Fire Nation was quick and uneventful and the boat docked safely in the capitol city's bustling harbor. Holding on tight to Xiu's hand while a sleeping Quiang snored softly against his chest, Sokka hired a man and a carriage and sat back against the cushions with relief.

"Where can I take you, sir?"

"The palace; I'm here to see the Fire Lord." Sokka made the statement matter of factly. Zuko was the nation's leader and they were friends, comrades brought together by a common enemy, a common goal. He knew the man as well as he knew anyone really. But he forgot that not every Fire Nation citizen realized that.

"Ha, ha, is that some sort of Water Tribe joke or something? How could you possibly know our lord?" The older man looked back over his shoulder, pointedly taking in Sokka's blue clothing and blue eyes. "How about a nice inn for you and the kiddies to stay in? I know a few."

"No, I'm going to the palace. Zuko and Mai, I mean the Fire Lord and his, um, well, his girlfriend, are friends of mine. I'm one of the war heroes; Sokka of the Water Tribe. You don't know me?" He did his best not to be offended, but the man had wounded his pride. He leaned forward, giving the driver a good view of his handsome face.

"Uh, nope; can't say that I've heard of you. I know the Avatar and Toph the great earthbender and Katara the waterbender who healed our Fire Lord, and…." He stroked his chin and appeared to be thinking quite carefully.

"Katara is my sister. We traveled with the Avatar for months before the war ended, fighting bad guys and you know, stuff." Sokka was frustrated and irritated and a little bit tired. Caring for two small children took a lot out of you.

"Your sister, eh? It must be nice to have a famous family member. Do you get any perks?"

"Apparently not," Sokka grumbled, his face now pink with embarrassment and anger. "Just drop me off outside the palace gates and I'll take it from there."

The carriage driver did as he was told all while talking under his breath about people pretending to be things they were not. Sokka paid the fare and nothing more while he mumbled about uninformed people and always being underappreciated.

"Well, here we are," he declared to no one in particular. The baby still slept while Xiu bounced restlessly on the balls of her feet, brown pony tail bobbing in time. "Let's see what Uncle Zuko and Auntie Mai are up to, shall we?"

The guards at the gate didn't know who he was either.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," a servant said, poking her head in the doorway. "One of the palace guards is at the front door. He has a message for," she turned her head to face Mai then, "your daughter."<p>

"Oh, I hope that nothing is wrong, Mai." Akira stood up gracefully, smoothing down her robes. "Aren't you coming?"

Mai sighed, gave Tom-Tom a sympathetic look and then stood up too. "It's probably nothing. Everyone is over cautious about everything." Still, a feeling of misgiving twisted her stomach. Something_ could_ have happened to Zuko.

The guard appeared exasperated more than anything else and Mai felt immediate relief.

"What is it?" she asked brusquely.

"My lady, there's a man at the gate. He won't leave, says he knows you. He's Water Tribe and has two small children with him. Says his name is Sokka." Clearing his throat, the guard put his hands behind his back and waited patiently for Mai's reply.

The future Fire Lady couldn't repress the smirk that made her thin lips twitch. "He _does_ know me, though why he didn't write ahead about his visit is another story. Let him in and tell him I'll be along shortly." Mai wondered at the man's lack of foresight. Guards were expected to be on the alert at all times and Sokka couldn't depend on the same ones always manning the front gates.

Akira shut the door and gave her daughter a searching look. "A male guest while Zuko is away; is that wise?"

"It's Sokka, Mother." In Mai's mind that was enough information to explain everything and ease any sense of worry her mother might have about propriety. "Besides, the whole being 'proper' and all that went out the window when I moved into the palace and Zuko's rooms."

Akira's mouth tightened, making her look as though she was sucking on something sour. "He should make an honest woman out of you. It's not right." That particular situation was a sore point between Mai and Akira. The younger woman would never admit that she partially agreed with the older one, though. That would be giving away some of the ground she had fought so hard to claim over the past few years.

"You'll have your big wedding soon enough," Mai retorted a bit snippily.

Akira huffed and then, spotting Tom-Tom behind a huge potted plant, gave the boy a bright smile. "Yes, well, we'll see; I suppose that you're leaving now. And we were just starting our tea." She sounded put out.

"How about I come back tomorrow?"

Mai's brother grinned and reached up for her hand. She took it willingly enough and gave it a little squeeze. Delighted, the boy giggled. Their relationship had developed nicely since the war, with Zuko's encouragement. He'd lost_ his_ sister, never really had her, and didn't want the same fate to befall Mai and Tom-Tom. She was grateful and loved Zuko all the more for his concern.

"Yeah," the boy shouted. "Come back, Mai. Bring Sokka too. He's funny."

The young woman didn't have to see her mother's face to sense the disapproval there. "I'll bring you over to the palace for a visit with Sokka, Tom. You can spend the day." Akira's relief was palpable.

The newly seven year old shouted and began to run about the main floor of the house, chanting Sokka's name.

"What is it about that man? What does Tom-Tom like so much?" Akira's arms were crossed now as if protecting her body against the Water Tribe hordes.

"You heard Tom; Sokka's funny."

With that final comment, Mai left, walking swiftly back to the palace in the company of another guard. Zuko insisted she be protected, though he knew full well that Mai's skills were far greater than those of any standard guard. His presence simply made Zuko feel better. It was a small thing to do, accepting the protection, a small gesture that meant so much.

* * *

><p>"Been waiting long?" Mai drawled when she met Sokka inside the palace's massive main gate.<p>

"Long enough to be hungry," the man grumped. "I can't believe that no one recognized me."

"Let's get you inside then and find you some rooms. Then you can eat." Mai gave the two children a smile. She had only met them a few times and wasn't certain they recalled her. "Next time, send a message first, Sokka." She warmed up a bit then. "It's good to see you. Where's Suki?"

"Mama gone," Xiu blurted out.

"Oh?" Mai inquired, eyebrows raised.

Sokka flushed and stared down at his shoes. "Yeah, she's not happy with me right now, says I haven't been helpful enough with Xiu and Quiang. So she went away for two weeks. I thought I would take these guys on a little trip, maybe get some sparring in with Zuko." His voice was almost pathetically hopeful.

Mai's thoughts returned to her boyfriend. She ached inside with missing him. "I _wish _Zuko was around. He left this morning for another trip; seems he's always traveling somewhere or other."

"Ah, so we've both been abandoned then," Sokka quipped. It wasn't really funny and neither laughed.

"Do you want me to take him for you?" Mai asked, hoping that her friend would refuse. She pointed at little Quiang. The boy's sweat soaked head was still buried in Sokka's chest. Both of them looked uncomfortable.

"Would you? Thanks, Mai." He happily handed over the ten month old.

Mai brushed damp hair back from Quiang's forehead before settling him a bit stiffly in her arms. "All right, we'll go pick out some rooms. The servants can get them ready while we're in the kitchen."

Leading them through a maze of corridors, Mai kept a few paces ahead of Sokka and Xiu. She stopped about ten minutes later and indicated a pair of rooms.

Sokka opened one door and put his bag inside. "Let's eat," he declared and gave his daughter a wink. He didn't bother to examine the accommodations any further. Hunger and thirst overrode everything else.

Once in the kitchen, Mai took the cook aside and instructed her to prepare something fast and simple for Sokka and the children. She set about making the tea herself. Somehow Iroh's influence regarding tea had stuck, and whenever it was feasible, either she or Zuko did the brewing. Both had become quiet adept and had very distinct preferences when it came to varieties of the leaf.

The children chugged chilled water, and dug into the food almost as enthusiastically as their father. Little Qiang sat on his father's lap and pinched bits of rice and steamed vegetables, stuffing them into his mouth happily while Xiu, slightly more refined, struggled valiantly with chopsticks.

There was a platter of fruit for afterwards and another cup of tea for Mai and Sokka.

"Feeling better, are you?" the young woman observed dryly as Sokka leaned back and rubbed his suddenly aching stomach.

"Too much, too fast; you'd think I'd know by now." He groaned and then burped discreetly. "Great tea by the way, almost as good as Iroh's."

"Glad you like it," Mai replied. "So what do you plan on doing? Will you stay for a few days?" With Zuko's absence, she wasn't certain that Sokka would still be interested in visiting.

"Yeah, of course, if you'll have me. I can take the kids into the city and show them around, maybe have a picnic up near the top of the volcano."

"I'll make up some sort of itinerary, fun things, things my mother never let me do as a girl. My brother would love to see you, so he'll be over one day. _We _could always spar," Mai suggested. "I know I don't use a sword, but I think we could manage something."

Mai was eager for Zuko's absence to be over and filling those long days up with Sokka and Sokka's children was as good a way as any to make the time pass quickly. He had come to_ her_ after all. It seemed like each could help the other out.

"That sounds good, Mai. Thank you." Sokka was completely sincere and flashed a grateful smile her way. "Do you think maybe I could get the kids cleaned up and off to bed and then we could talk; you know, later, if you're available." He wanted a woman's perspective on his wife's actions, a_ neutral_ woman's perspective.

Talking wasn't Mai's strong suit. She was a better listener. But the stress and worry in her friend's eyes made her agree. "I'll come get you in a few hours. The gardens are lovely at night, and private."

"Great," the Water Tribesman enthused. "Thanks again, Mai. You're _all _right."

* * *

><p>They were doing nothing wrong. Mai and Sokka were simply two friends walking and talking beneath the moonlight's soft glow. The pungent scent of night flowers filled the air and the slight breeze, warmish, felt like velvet against Mai's pale skin. She and Sokka walked side by side, talking a bit and then falling into silence before picking up the conversation once again. It was pleasant and relaxing, a balm for both of their hurts. They were doing nothing wrong.<p>

Why then did she feel guilty just for being there with Sokka, another man, a man who was not Zuko? Mai knew that should she come upon a scene like this, Zuko strolling in the gardens at night with Katara or Suki, jealousy, irrational and powerful, would rage within her. It was a terrible thing, jealousy, but most people succumbed to its power at one time or another.

Sokka noticed her discomfiture and gave Mai a nudge. "What's up? Missing Zuko again?"

"We're supposed to be talking about you and Suki," Mai replied, adeptly avoiding Sokka's inquiry.

"Okay, then; should I be worried, Mai, about me and Suki. She's never just left like that before. It shocked me."

"Obviously, she was_ trying_ to shock you. Look, I don't know what goes on with you two or how much you do or don't help with your children, but I'm pretty certain that Suki adores you. I've seen the looks she gives you." They were like the glances she directed at Zuko, full of warmth and love and affection. "I'm sure she was angry and wanted to prove a point. Take good care of the kids, go back home and then pitch in more. Everything will be fine." She sighed, wishing that her situation could be solved just as easily.

Sokka had to laugh. "I think you've talked more today than I've ever heard you talk before. And thanks for the advice. Is there anything you want to tell me or ask me? Fair is fair, right?"

"Talking was never my thing," she replied dryly. "Fading into the background and listening to everyone _else_ talk was."

"Okay," the young father stated, stretching out the word exaggeratedly. "Let me take a stab at this. You're feeling angry at Zuko for having to attend all these meetings all over the world." He gave Mai an inquiring look and she nodded. "And you feel guilty for feeling angry. You know it's not his fault. The Fire Lord has Fire Lordy responsibilities after all." Mai gave her eyes a roll. Sometimes Sokka could be irritatingly childish. "And feeling guilty makes you angrier and you miss Zuko like crazy and just want him home where he belongs so he can finally marry you like he promised years ago."

"Well, aren't you astute?" Mai didn't realize she was that transparent. Then again, her earlier comment about wishing Zuko was around would have given even an idiot enough of a hint as to her state of mind.

"I like to think so." Sokka puffed out his chest comically and Mai allowed a small giggle to escape.

"What can I do?" Mai asked with a resigned sort of shrug. "Things have to slow down sooner or later, don't they?"

"Force the issue a bit; let Zuko know exactly how much it all bothers you. Set a date for a wedding and clear his calendar. The other leaders must have lives too. They'll understand. And if there is a crisis, let someone else handle it. Zuko has to loosen up a bit. He can't do everything. Guy looked whipped last time I saw him. That's not good, Mai."

The young woman shrugged again. "I don't know."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Sokka turned to face her, halting their rambling progress along the garden paths, and then put a hand on her arm. "Do it, Mai. Zuko practically worships the ground you walk on. Trust me; losing you would kill him."

"I'll consider it," was all she would say, but her mind churned about like fierce rapids in a previously calm river, thoughts and ideas and plans colliding with each other.

"Great!" Sokka yawned and stretched. "Think I'm more tired than I realized. Mind if we head back now?"

"You're the guest." Mai turned on her heel and walked swiftly in the direction of the palace's residential wing. She was just as eager as Sokka to get to bed. Mai had a lot of thinking to do. She hoped for dreams of Zuko as well.

* * *

><p>The first thing Mai did upon seeing Sokka the next morning for a late breakfast was blush. Her dreams had not been of Zuko, but of the Water Tribe man instead. And though they were not erotic or romantic in the least, it had still been <em>his<em> face Mai had seen when she closed her eyes. Somehow that seemed like a betrayal of Zuko; stupid thinking and poor logic, but when were relationships ever logical?

"What's wrong?" Sokka was getting his daughter settled in a chair while keeping one eye on Quiang. The baby was already half way across the dining room floor, crawling speedily, stopping every so often to investigate something interesting. His round cheeks were pink with exertion and excitement and his blue eyes, replicas of Suki's shone.

Mai poured the tea and sat down herself, avoiding Sokka's curious gaze. "Nothing; well, I had a dream about you."

"So; I dream about lots of people and things. Oh, wait, we didn't do, you know, anything, um, weird?" He wanted to say sexual, but would have flushed himself. Honestly, he had never considered Mai in that way. He acknowledged that she was quite beautiful and her sarcasm appealed to him as well as her knives. But that was it. Snatching up his son, the warrior sat down at the table.

"Agni, no; you were just sort of there. Here, these are fresh baked." Mai shoved a dish filled with pastries across the table and felt immediately more at ease when Sokka and his children dug in; dream forgotten.

Tom-Tom came over later, spent the entire day and then the night. Mai was almost relieved to have her brother there, a barrier of sorts between her and Sokka. She felt sort of exposed around him now, vulnerable, like he knew all her secrets.

The boy was entranced by the warrior, much as he was with Zuko, and begged for boomerang demonstrations and tales of his travels with the Avatar. Sokka obliged happily. He loved to retell his adventures, adding embellishments here and twists there.

Tom, who sat with Xiu in his lap, often asked, "Did that really happen?" while wearing a huge, very pleased grin. In the end, the verity of the tales was of no real concern to the boy. The stories were hilarious and that was enough. Mai found herself charmed as well. Her friend had a gift for humor.

"That was fun," she declared once Tom had been escorted home.

"Yeah, it was."

The two shared a knowing look. Mai was the first to turn away.

"I'm going to my rooms now. Can you fend for yourself?"

"Sure, we'll be fine. See you tomorrow, Mai."

* * *

><p>Mai kept Sokka and his children busy for the next two days, sending them off on excursions that she herself avoided. They met at dinnertime only, during which Sokka enthused about whatever they had done. During the day, Mai read, trained, walked, settled household issues and had a few discussions with council members also irritated at the Fire Lord's absence from his seat of power. She was more than a little pleased when a letter from Zuko arrived, a personal letter addressed to her. Discreetly tucking it into her robes, she rushed to the suite of rooms she shared with Zuko and yanked it open.<p>

_Mai,_

_I don't have much time. There's always someone to meet with and somewhere to be. But I love you and I miss you. And I want to talk when we get back. You seemed so sad when I left and that rips my heart out._

_See you soon,_

_Zuko_

Her eyes stung from unshed tears. Remembering that she was alone and could allow her mask to slip, Mai freed the tears and they rolled down her cheeks, leaving streaks that she wiped at with the back of a hand. They weren't tears of sadness or bitterness. They were tears of hope and happiness, hope that Zuko _really_ saw now how his absences affected her, happiness that their relationship might receive that extra bit of nurturing it needed.

Another few days passed. Sokka was tired of running about the city and its outskirts and was now content to sit around the palace once more.

"You seem happier, Mai." The young woman inclined her head slightly, smiled behind her hand, but said nothing. "And how about we have that sparring session?"

Mai agreed willingly enough. It was always more productive to spar with someone else rather than to train alone. Sparring gave you the unexpected, made you think on your feet, challenged your skills.

"You'll need someone to watch Xiu and Quiang. I've know who. She's perfect." Mai left to find this perfect babysitter and returned half an hour later, woman in tow.

She gave Sokka a polite bow and asked to be taken to the children. "I have three of my own. Don't you worry a bit."

The little ones taken care of, Mai led Sokka to her training room, something Zuko had built for her a few years earlier. It was her space and hers alone, filled with the finest quality bladed weapons. She often invited Zuko to join her, though, and many things, not all of them training related, had happened in the space.

Sokka's blue eyes were wide with amazement. "This room is incredible." He moved slowly from one display to the next, reverently touching a knife here or a shuriken there. There were no swords, Zuko's dual ones being the only set in the palace, and he took them with him wherever he went, but that did not detract from the wonder of the training room. "Can I try?" he asked, selecting a knife first, and then a target.

"Sure." Mai tucked her hands inside her wide sleeves and observed.

His technique was rough, not being a knife thrower, but his natural talent was evident enough. Sokka missed the target, just missed it. He frowned. An immediate desire to conquer the blade and the target surfaced. He hated when something defeated him.

"With a bit of practice you could be good. I can see that." Mai was familiar with what the warrior felt. Essentially self taught, with some later training that built on the solid foundation she had constructed herself, she had struggled, spent hours alone with her knives, all to finally hit a target from a certain distance or with a particular blade. That initial feeling of failure, that frustration, was the impetus for improvement. "Let me show you."

Sokka stepped aside and watched Mai without any protest. He'd long since gotten over his 'women mend the clothes while men hunt' mentality. He was surrounded by strong women after all; Suki, Katara, Toph. His mother and grandmother had each been strong too, in their own ways. He had nothing but respect for them all, though he wasn't averse to teasing them occasionally.

Mai's movements were pure grace. She and the knife seemed to meld into one and when she let go, her arm extending, it was as if she were releasing a part of herself. It hit dead centre of the target.

"I think that will take more than a_ bit_ of practice." He got the knife for Mai and handed it back to her.

Mai grabbed hold of his wrist before he could step aside. "Stand like this," she commanded and adjusted the man's stance, her fingertips barely grazing his legs.

She felt the muscle beneath her touch and the tiniest bit of heat moved along her veins, making her skin tingle. Mai heard Sokka's sharp intake of breath, sensed his fingers near her hair, ready to entangle themselves, and knew that he had felt it too. Willing herself to calm down, she inhaled slowly, letting the air fill her lungs, and then slowly released it. When she stood straight again, Sokka was staring at her.

"You, uh, you….." His tongue betrayed him, and the words would not come.

"Some things are better left unsaid, Sokka, and better ignored."

But he couldn't let it go. He needed to talk it out. He gathered thoughts and emotions and gained some control over his tongue. "We just miss Suki and Zuko, that's all. And you're here, and I'm here and you're a woman and I'm a man and sometimes these things happen, little moments of attraction, I mean and it's not like we did anything or ….I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Yes. Now, do you want to know how to throw this thing or not?" Mai's expression was deliberately bored now and she had taken a step back.

"Um, sure, yeah."

They spent another hour in the training room dancing around each other and deliberately averting their glances. It was awkward and uncomfortable and Mai just wanted Sokka to leave and for Zuko to come home.

* * *

><p>He remained one more day, Tom-Tom easing the tension with another visit.<p>

"Do you have to go?" the boy asked petulantly.

"Yep, little guy; Suki will be home soon and I want to be there." He threw a look Mai's way and saw that she was glad. "Besides," he joked, "I think your sister is getting tired of me."

Tom couldn't understand how that could possibly be true and told Mai so. She said nothing, just smiled enigmatically.

Early the following morning, he stepped into a carriage with Xiu, Mai handing a squirming Quiang over.

"Thanks, Mai, for…."

She waved aside the words. "It's not a problem. Say hello to Suki and to Ty Lee, will you?"

"Sure, yeah; be sure and say hi to Zuko."

Both heaved sighs of relief when the carriage was out of sight.

* * *

><p>When Sokka opened the front door of his house, Suki greeted him. She'd come home early, missing all three too badly.<p>

"I'm so glad that you're back," she exclaimed, extricating the baby from his grip and then kissing her husband soundly on the lips.

Sokka appeared confused. "But, I thought that you were angry with me."

"I was. And I still want you to help more. But being away from all of you was awful after about two days. So I made my way back. When I found out _you_ were gone, I threw a bit of a fit. But I don't blame you for taking the kids on a trip. So how were Mai and Zuko?"

Xiu had her little arms wrapped tightly around Suki's legs. The woman rubbed her daughter's head affectionately while cradling Quiang with one arm.

"Well, Mai was fine. Zuko wasn't there. He had another one of those Fire Lord trips." Sokka felt perspiration drip down his back and he swallowed hard a few times. "Think I'll get some water, okay. I'm thirsty."

Suki stared after her husband. He seemed a bit out of sorts. "You and Mai didn't argue, did you? Or did something else happen?"

In the kitchen, Sokka took his time, sipping at the cold water and gaining his composure. He felt horribly guilty and wanted to tell Suki everything. But really, there was nothing to tell and he had nothing to feel guilty about. He simply needed to get things straight in his own muddled head.

"Nope," he replied cheerfully when he finally reentered the main room. "Everything was fine. We had a lot of fun. Mai's brother visited a few times. She was really missing Zuko though. I think she's tired of all these trips he has to make."

"Of course she is; man has to learn to prioritize and delegate a bit. Mai's needs are important too."

"I suggested she should push the issue a bit, let Zuko know how much she wants some _real _time with him."

"Aww," Suki declared. "That's good advice. I guess we're pretty lucky, aren't we?" She gave Sokka a soft look, soaking the handsome man in.

"Yeah," Sokka whispered and leaned in to give Suki a lingering kiss. "I'm incredibly lucky."

"How about we put the kids down for a nap?" She didn't have to say anything else. Her voice was heavy with innuendo.

"Naptime coming up," Sokka agreed eagerly.

Smiling, the parents tucked in their kids and retreated to their own room. Soon Mai and the trip were completely forgotten.

* * *

><p>Arms crossed, Mai watched as Zuko climbed out of the airship. Her instinct was to run across the expanse of grass and into his arms. She wanted so very badly to feel his embrace, warm and strong and comforting. But she resisted.<p>

Spotting her, Zuko flashed a smile and picked up his pace, until he was the one running.

"Hey," he greeted her, fleetingly cupping her cheek.

"Hey," Mai echoed, her own smile subdued.

There was so much the young woman wanted to say. She wasn't certain where to begin.

"Are you all right?" Zuko looked suddenly concerned. "You got my letter, didn't you? I meant what I wrote. I want to change things, Mai. I _will _change things. Nothing, I mean _nothing_, is worth losing you."

It would take a lot more than too many trips and the lack of a proposal for Mai to leave Zuko. But she wouldn't tell him that now.

"So, let's talk," she stated. Taking his hand, she led him into the palace and to their rooms.

Food and drink waited but the couple ignored them both. Sitting on the edge of their bed, bodies touching, Zuko reached for Mai's hand and held on tightly.

"I haven't been fair to you. I haven't learned to say 'no' to some of the demands placed on me. I owe you much more than I've given you, Mai, and I'm sorry." His voice hitched and Mai's heart ached with both joy and love. It was a good ache.

"It's okay and I know." She gave his hand an answering squeeze.

"I'll do better, Mai. I promise you that, on my life." Intense gold eyes seemed to stare into her very soul. All she could do was nod. "I have something for you."

Letting go of her hand, Zuko reached into his robes and pulled out a small box. Inside was a ring, simple, one red stone set in gold. She knew what it meant and before he could ask whispered "Yes."

The Fire Lord pulled Mai close and kissed the top of her head, drinking in the smell and the feel of her. "Good," he finally said. "Do you want to pick a day?"

Mai thought for a moment. "After."

"After what?" Zuko wondered.

She kicked off her shoes and climbed up onto the bed. "Is it clear now?" Mai smirked at her lover and patted the spot beside her.

Soon Sokka and his visit were completely forgotten.


End file.
